onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Donquixote Doflamingo/Osobowość i relacje
Osobowość 220px|mały|lewo|Doflamingo na Marineford Z jego twarzy nie schodzi złowrogi uśmieszek, dzięki czemu na pierwszy rzut oka można określić jego charakter. Jest osobą bezpośrednią, niekryjącą - nawet przed wrogami - swoich planów. Nie lubi wykonywać rozkazów. Robi to, co sam uważa za korzystne dla siebie. Nigdy nie kryje swoich myśli, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze głośno wypowiada się, co sądzi o danej osobie, czy też zadaniu, które mu powierzono. Nie boi się nikogo i niczego. Na ból, cierpienia i śmierć innych osób patrzy się z obojętnością, a czasami znajduje w tym wspaniałą rozrywkę. Dzięki mocy, którą zyskał w nieznanych jeszcze okolicznościach, potrafi kontrolować inne osoby. Często zmusza innych, nawet najlepszych przyjaciół, aby pozabijali się nawzajem i robi to w jak najbardziej sadystyczny sposób, przy czym sprawia mu to wielką radość. W kilku słowach możemy określić go jako jedną z najokrutniejszych i najbardziej bezwzględnych postaci w całym "One Piece". Warto dodać że jest on szefem organizacji podziemia i ma wszędzie swoich ludzi np. Vergo szefa G5. Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci, posiada on swój osobisty rodzaj śmiechu, "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu". Relacje Rodzina Donquixote Homing Donquixote Rosinante Załoga Piraci Donquixote bywają nazywani Familią Donquixote gdyż wszyscy oficerowie w tej grupie (czyli najdawniejsi kamraci którzy służyli u Doflamingo jako pierwsi) są przez kapitana uważani za członków jego rodziny i nie daruje nikomu kto by ich skrzywdził lub wyśmiał. Królestwo Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo przejął tron Dressrosy dziesięć lat temu. Dokonał tego za pomocą wymyślnej manipulacji, dzięki której sprawił, że obywatele kraju znienawidzili poprzedniego króla w ciągu jednej nocy, a piratów przywitali jak wybawicieli. Dzięki temu Doflamingo był powszechnie uwielbiany i uważany nie tylko za króla, ale też bohatera, który ocalił ich przed śmiercią i zapewnił dobrobyt. Mieszkańcy nie znali jednak jego prawdziwej twarzy: bezwzględnego manipulatora, który zrobi wszystko, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Mieszkańcy kraju istotnie zaczęli się bogacić ale nie znali źródeł bogactwa: handel bronią dla krajów ogarniętych wojną oraz darmowa niewolnicza praca ludzi zamienionych w zabawki (w tym mieszkańców Dressrosy), o których wszyscy zapomnieli. Kiedy klątwa Sugar w końcu została zdjęta, mieszkańcy wyspy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że zostali oszukani i wszczęli rebelię w celu obalenia Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, co sprawiło, że Doflamingo użył ptasiej klatki i ogłosił grę o przetrwanie. Sojusznicy Disco Disco prowadził dom aukcyjny, który należał (i był pod ochroną) do Donquixote Doflamingo. Jednak przed wojną na Marineford, w czasie wydarzeń na archipelagu Sabaody, Królewski Wojownik Mórz zrzekł się wszystkich swoich powiązań ze przedsiębiorstwem, co doprowadziło Disco do ruiny. Doflamingo stwierdził, że era handlu niewolników się skończyła, a nadeszła era SMILE. Świadczy o bardzo słabych relacjach osobowych między Disco a Doflamingo. Caesar Clown Kaidou Kaido jest jednym z Czterech Imperatorów oraz partnerem handlowym Doflamingo. Nie łączy ich jednak nic ponadto gdyż Doflamingo wie, że utrata przez niego możliwości produkcji SMILE skończy się tym, że Kaidou nie zawaha się zabić Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz za niewywiązywanie się z umowy. Świadczy to o bardzo napiętych stosunkach między obydwiema frakcjami. Wrogowie Globalny Rząd Jako Królewski Wojownik Mórz Donquixote Doflamingo był oficjalnie sojusznikiem Globalnego Rządu. Był to jednak sojusz, który Królewski Wojownik Mórz traktuje bardzo luźno. Wykorzystuje swój status by ukrywać przed marynarką czyny które w normalnych okolicznościach zaalarmowałyby Globalny Rząd i podwyższyły cenę za jego głowę: handel bronią, inicjowanie wojen czy sprzedawanie Kaidou, jednemu z Czterech Imperatorów z którym powinien w normalnych okolicznościach walczyć, sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców które wzmacniają jego armię. Wszystkie te czyny świadczą o tym, że Doflamingo nie jest uczciwy w stosunku do ludzi którzy gwarantują mu nietykalność. Światowa arystokracja Doflamingo jest byłym światowym arystokratą, ale relacje między nim a innymi rodami są bardzo złożone. Gdy jego ojciec zrzekł się swojego statusu, cała jego rodzina został "wyklęta" z kręgu światowej arystokracji. I choć po dwóch latach Doflamingo wrócił do Mariejois z głową swojego ojca, to jego prośba o przywrócenie mu statusu Niebiańskiego Smoka została odrzucona. Gdy zaś wyszło na jaw, że młody chłopak wie o tajnej broni światowej arystokracji został na niego wydany wyrok śmierci. Młody Doflamingo zdołał jednak uciec i poprzysiągł im zemstę. Na początku udało mu się przetrwać dzięki pomocy swoich czterech pierwszych podwładnych (Trebol, Diamante, Pica i Vergo) którzy przysięgli mu lojalność widząc w nim przyszłego Króla Piratów. Dzięki ich pomocy zaczął budować swą pozycję jako pirat. Dziesięć lat przed obecną fabułą Doflamingo zdobył tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Dokonał tego poprzez kradzież złota przeznaczonego jako danina dla Światowej Szlachty i domagając się tytułu jednego z siedmiu zbrojnych mórz w zamian za zwrot. Ponadto, choć Niebiańskie Smoki próbowały go zabić za informacje które Doflamingo o nich posiadał, to nie były w stanie tego dokonać. Z tego też powodu światowa arystokracja musiała, pod groźbą szantażu, współpracować z kapitanem załogi Donquixote, co dodatkowo ułatwiło mu zdobycie tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Relacja stron Donquixote Doflamingo i jego piraci - światowa arystokracja opiera się więc na wymuszonej współpracy obu grup między sobą ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że obie strony zabiłby drugą w sposób bezwzględny i brutalny, gdyby tylko miały taką możliwość. Gekko Moria Trafalgar D. Water Law Dziesięcioletni wówczas Law, po przeżyciu masakry w Flevance, przybył na wpół oszalały z gniewu do Piratów Donquixote chcąc do nich dołączyć. Twierdził, że chce zabić jak najwięcej ludzi w swym krótkim okresie życia jaki mu pozostał. Po krótkim okresie próbnym Doflamingo przyjął Lawa oficjalnie do swojej załogi widząc w nim trochę odbicie samego siebie w młodości. Ponadto dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Law twierdził, że nie ma tyle czasu gdyż zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem zabije go w ciągu trzech lat. Donquixote odpowiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje Diabelski Owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć i jeśli będzie miał szczęście to znajdą go zanim umrze. Do tego czasu Law miał być szkolony na zostanie w przyszłości nowym Corazonem. Przez dwa i pół roku Law był oficjalnym członkiem załogi Donquixote i brał udział w różnorodnych operacjach. Kiedy zatrucie zaczęło wchodzić w ostatnią fazę Law został zabrany ze statku przez Donquixote Rosinante - młodszego brata i prawą rękę Doflamingo. Rosinante chciał znaleźć sposób by uleczyć Lawa oraz wyrwać go ze złych wpływów swojego starszego brata. Chociaż pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa spełzły na niczym to Trafalgar i Rosinante przywiązali się do siebie i stali się bardzo bliscy. Kiedy Doflamingo skontaktował się ze swoim młodszym bratem i przekazał mu informację o lokalizacji Op-Operacyjnowocu, Rosinante postanowił ukraść owoc z przed nosa swojego starszego brata i przekazać go dla Lawa. Chociaż Rosinante udało się ukraść Diabelski Owoc i dać Trafalgarowi do zjedzenia to został schwytany przez swych byłych kamratów i zastrzelony przez Doflaminga gdy wyszło na jaw, że pracował przez cały czas dla Marynarki. Donquixote Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że Law wszystko usłyszał, w tym to, że Doflamingo zapowiedział po usłyszeniu o losie Op-Operacyjnowocu, że Law będzie musiał być wyedukowany w tym by umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Po usłyszeniu tych słów oraz strzałów które zabiły Donquixote Rosinante, Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i późniejsze ostatecznie pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, ze Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do załogi Donquixote. Inni Crocodile Doflamingo chciał, aby Crocodile został jego sprzymierzeńcem Bartholomew Kuma en:Donquixote Doflamingo/Personality and Relationships Kategoria:Podstrony postaci